I Knew I Loved You
by Shakko
Summary: Rogue waswalking out of the institute only to run into someone very annoying who is it you ask? guess. No Flames Please First Fanfic. ROMY


Rogue was walking out of the gates to the Institute when she heard a guitar playing and then she heard a voice singing.

Hmmm… Ohhh…

(Maybe it's intuition

But some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant

And there it goes

I think I've found my best friend

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy

But I believe)

Rogue followed the music till she found the source of it she gasped at who she saw.

(I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life)

Sitting there was none other than our favourite red-eyed cajun charmer.

(There's just no rhyme or reason

Only this sense of completion

And in your eyes

I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for

I think I've found my way home)

He seemed so handsome to Rogue she just couldn't believe he could sing so good.

(I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life)

When Rogue heard him sing it made her heart flutter and skip a beat or two.

(I know that it might sound more than a little crazy

But I believe)

To Rogue he seemed to be content singing and playing the guitar at the same time.

(I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life)

Rogue could tell he had his eyes closed because she couldn't see them glow red like they always did when he saw her.

(A thousand angels dance around you

I am complete now that I've found you)

Rogue sat beside him very slowly in case she interrupted him but she saw him smile a true loving smile unlike his normal cocky grin.

(I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life)

Remy repeated singing the chorus when he finally finished and turned to Rogue with his eyes open.

"So Cherie didn' know Remy could sing did y'?" He asked while keeping on his smile.

"No Ah didn't but what are ya doing here Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked

"Remy came to see y' Cherie." He said looking right into his her eyes.

"Where did ya learn to play a guitar and to sing like that?" She asked while getting a little to Remy.

"Remy learnt to play a guitar and to sing at home. To be honest with y' Cherie dat was mon favourite song when I was younger and still is." He said looking away from her eyes to look at the sky.

"That is ma favourite song as well but Ah never told anyone because they might think Ah'm soft." She told him not really if he knew her little secret.

"Remy don' t'ink your soft but why do y' like it?" Remy asked looking at her again.

"Ah really love dancing to it when it comes on. Yes the big tough rogue loves love songs." She admitted.

The last part made them both laugh until they heard Logan's motorbike coming their way.

"Come on I know a shortcut to mon motorbike." Remy said taking Rogue's hand and pulling her into the forest.

"Remy, where are we going?" She asked.

"Must be mon lucky day I got called by mon first nom." Remy said laughing a little." We're going to an alley."

Rogue just gave him a death glare but continued following him. They finally reached the alley and found his motorbike in no time at all. Rogue gasped his motorbike was a black Harley with flames painted on it.

"Y' like non?" Remy asked.

"No Ah love it." Rogue answered but then she felt his arms wrap around her waist and could feel his breath on her face.

"Cherie y' are more belle dan anyt'ing in de world." He whispered into her ear.

Rogue gasped when he kissed her cheek but didn't faint like most people.

"How can ya touch me?" Rogue asked still in shook.

"I don' really know Cherie but I' m jus' glad I finally got to touch your skin." Remy said giving her a wink.

"Pervert but Ah'm glad Ah can touch someone even if it has to be ya." Rogue said sighing.

Then Remy kissed her on the lips to her surprise but that soon disappeared when she started to kiss him back. His tongue licked her lips begging for entrance and she let him have but not without teasing him first. She opened her mouth a little and when she felt his tongue on her lips she quickly closed it again but that didn't last long before his tongue entered her mouth and licked all around taking his time when he felt her tongue rub against his trying to push it out of her mouth. His hands roamed up her shirt a little resting on her rib cage. When they separated they got on his motorbike and rode to his apartment for a very naughty night. Both of them knew they loved each other dearly and that their love would never be taking for granted again and all this started with one song that made their love surface and never die away for as long as they live.

The End


End file.
